thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Микаэла
Микаэла - перевоплощение человека и бывшего духа леса Элда. Ученица Эллуки Клокворкер, помогавшая ей собирать Семь Смертных Грехов, а также близкая подруга Гумиллии. Сменила Элда, став новым Тысячелетним Деревом. Michaela is a reincarnated human and former forest spirit of Held. She is a disciple of Elluka Clockworker, helping her collect the Seven Deadly Sins, and a close friend of Gumillia. She succeeds Held as the Millennium Tree. Биография Ранние годы Около 528 года до начала летоисчисления по календарю Эвиллиос божество Элд сотворил лесных духов, в числе которых была и Микаэла. Элд строго запретил духам покидать лес, и Микаэла наравне с другими духами следовала его наказу протяжении многих столетий.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Однажды, дух (Микаэла) повстречал Эллуку Часовщицу, и подружился с ней.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 В 001 году по календарю Эвиллиос Микаэла, находясь в форме малиновки, стала свидетелем Первородного Греха, совершаемого Евой Мунлит - Ева отчаянно кричала, сжимая в руках Гензеля и Гретель - Запретный Плод.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Forest Encounter Столкновение в Лесу В районе начала 5го века EC, Микаэла узнала много о людях, живущих в районе, соседней деревни, и о Отдышки, дровосека.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 В ранних 499 годах Эвелиоса, Микаэла, вместе с Гумилией, видели как спящего Элда начинает бить его старая подруга, Эллука. После того как Гумилия бросила фрукт на чародейку, дух наказал её за "издевательство" над богом в её птичьей форме. Вскоре после, чародейка ушла и малиновка подлетела и села на её плече, спрашивая хорошая ли это идея - находиться там магу и выражая своё восхищение людьми.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Around the turn of the fifth century EC, Michaela learned much about the humans living in the area from the nearby village, and Pant, a woodcutter.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 In early EC 499, Michaela, along with Gumillia, saw the sleeping Held being attacked by his old friend, Elluka. After Gumillia threw a fruit at the sorceress, the spirit chastised her for "bullying" the god while in her animal form. Soon after, the sorceress left and the robin flew to her shoulder, asking if it was a good idea for a mage to be there and expressing her fascination with humans.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Во время того что Элд спал, Микаэла решила собрать немного винограда из фруктового сада возле Озера Amusement (развлечений). После того как дух попробовала фрукт, и была по пути обратно, на неё напала чёрная птица. Больно схаваченная Микаэла, бросила фрукты в когти малиновки и была освобождена. Из-за окровавленой раны на крыле, лесной дух упала на землю, и потеряла сознание. В скоре после, малиновка была спасена Клариссой, она взяла её к себе домой чтобы обработать поломанное крыло птицы. Проснувшись, Микаэла увидела что лежит на столе, и пыталась убежать до того как заметила бинты на крыле. В этот же момент, мать Кларисс с коробкой в руках заходит и меняет бинты, извиняясь перед птицей, за-то как плохо они были сделаны. With Held asleep, Michaela decided to gather some trauben from a orchard by the Lake of Amusement. After tasting the fruit, the spirit began to fly back when a black bird attacked. Painfully grasped by the large bird, Michaela dropped the fruit in the robin's claws and was freed. Bleeding from the wing, the forest spirit spiraled down and fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. Soon after, the robin was rescued by Clarith and she took Michaela home to treat the bird's broken wing. Awaking to find herself on a table, the forest spirit tried to escape before noticing her bandages. At that moment, Clarith's mother carrying a box entered and redid the bandages, apologizing to the bird for how poorly done they were. Сразу после этого вернулась Кларисс, любопытная, Микаэла рискнула заглянуть в коробку, и испытала жуткое отвращение от червей которых там обнаружила. Из-за отказа Микаэлы их есть, Кларисс ей принесла немного винограда который подобрала, и малиновка съела его с большим удовольствием. После Кларисс и мать обсуждали её работу, она ушла и женщина смирилась с тем что Микаэлу надо кормить виноградом, прося у неё прощение вновь; затем она объяснила что Кларисс была её спасительницей. В течении двухнедельного курса, беловолосая девушка кормила Микаэлу и говорила с ней каждый день о её плохом опыте в работе. На каком то этапе, она построила малиновки плохо-построенную клетку, и Микаэла, благодарна за её труд, с радостью пользовалась клеткой. Сидя рядом с окном каждый день, малиновка видела как каждый день Кларисс работала и то что улыбалась только когда была дома. Clarith returned right after and, curious, Michaela took the chance to look inside the box, disgusted by the worms within. Refusing to eat them, Clarith gave the spirit some trauben she picked and the robin gladly ate it. After Clarith and her mother argued about her work, she left and the woman resigned to feeding Michaela more trauben, asking she please forgive her; she then explained that Clarith was the one who saved her. Over the course of two weeks, the white-haired girl fed Michaela and spoke to her everyday of her bad work experiences. At some point, she built the robin a badly-made bird cage and, grateful for her dedication, Michaela used it. Sitting near the window each day, the robin watched Clarith work and saw how she only smiled when at home. На следующий день, Микаэла услышала странный шум и поняла,что кто-то кидает камни в окно. В форме бурундука, Гумилия поднялась наверх и проскользнула через разбитое окно, позвав Микаэлу бежать, после того как открыла клетку. Раскрыв о том что знала у духах, Мать Кларисс объяснила что она была чародейкой и рассказала духу о дискриминации Клана Натсума и тяжелые обстоятельства Кларисс, что сильно запутало Микаэлу. Микаэла поблагодарила женщину и приняла её виноград в подарок до того как уйти, мечтая о возможности поблагодарить Кларисс за её гостеприимство и добро. The following day, Michaela heard a sound and realized someone was throwing stones at the window. In the form of a chipmunk, Gumilla climbed up and squeezed through the broken window, urging Michaela to escape after opening the cage. Revealing she knew about spirits, Clarith's mother explained that she had been a sorceress and told the spirit about the Netsuma Clan's discrimination and Clarith's cruel circumstances, much to Michaela's confusion. Michaela thanked the woman and accepted her gifts of trauben before leaving, wishing the spirit could thank Clarith for her kindness. Когда вернулась, Микаэлу приветствовал рев Элда и бог начал ей читать нотации за то что нарушила его правила. На следующий день, она плакала и была утешена Гумилией. Не смотря на то что пыталась оправдать её поведение, Гумилия сделала ей замечания, что изначально не должна была уходить и то что она не понимает что могла погибнуть. После того как извинилась перед Гумилией, и перед Хельдом на следующий день, Микаэла видела как Кларисс подходит к Дереву Тысячелетий и услышала в каком она отчаяние от того что одна, её мать умерла, умаляя иметь друга. Upon her return, Michaela was greeted by Held's roar and the god lectured the spirit for breaking his regulations. The next day, she cried and was comforted by Gumillia. Although trying to justify her situation, Gumillia lectured her for leaving in the first place and not understanding that she could have died. After apologizing to Gumillia, and Held the next day, Michaela saw Clarith approach the Millennium Tree and hear her despair of being alone once her mother was gone, begging to have a friend.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Reincarnation Перевоплощение This section is currently undergoing revision. We apologize for this inconvenience. '' Несколько дней спустя, Микаэла пошла к Хельду за советом, в результате того что бог спал во время посещение Кларисс. В то время когда бог запрещал ей вмешиваться в дела людей, Эллука приехала и помешала их разговору. Соглашаясь помочь чародейки в поисках семи смертных грехов, бог предложил Гумилии и Микаэле помочь ей в поисках фрагмента который позволяет перевоплотиться в человека, с Микаэллой в качестве охотницы Эллуки. Удивленная, Микаэла узнала что у неё есть 3 года изучать людей пока помогает Эллуке. Трое ушли в Запад через лес в поисках хорошего места для ритуала. Во время их путешествие, Эллука сказала Микаэле не бояться стать человеком и последовать инстинкту. A few days later, Michaela consulted Held on the matter, since the god had been sleeping during Clarith's visit. While the god forbid her from interfering with the affairs of humans, Elluka arrived and interrupted their conversation. Agreeing to help the sorceress with her mission to gather the Seven Deadly Sins, the deity offered Gumillia and Michaela to assist her in finding one of the sin fragments as reincarnated humans, with Michaela as Elluka's tracker. Surprised, Michaela was told the spirit had three years to learn about humans while helping Elluka. The three traveled West through the forest in search of a good place to perform the ritual. On their journey, Elluka told Michaela to not be afraid of becoming a human and follow instinct. После того как ритуал был готов, Эллука сказала обмеим представить красивых женщин из Эльпегорта, желательно тех кто уже небыли в живых. Микаэла обсудила с Гумилией некоторые имена, и они решили какой облик им больше подойдет. Представляя облик Евы Мунлит, Микаэла перевоплотилась в человека с внешностью Евы. Чародейка затем повела двоих в заброшаный дом, используя его в качестве укрытия от дождя и где они могли изучать магию и как быть человеком. Один день, Микаэла разбудила Эллуку рано, торопя чародейку позавтракать на улице с ними. Глядя на её лицо, чародейка сказала Микаэле о женском очаровании в её глазах и что должна помнить умывать своё лицо периодически. Once the ritual site was prepared, Elluka told the two of them to imagine beautiful women from Elphegort, preferably those who weren’t currently alive. Michaela discussed the names with Gumillia and they agreed on whose appearance they would have. Imagining the visage of Eve Moonlit, Michaela reincarnated as a human in her image. The sorceress then took the two humans to an abandoned house, using it as a shelter from the rain where they could study magic and the basics of being human. One day, Michaela woke Elluka up early, hurrying the sorceress to eat breakfast outside with them. Staring at her face, the sorceress told Michaela how a woman's charm was in her eyes and that she should remember to wash her face from time to time.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Кларисс случайно обнаружила Микаэлу в лесу когда та потеряла сознание из-за высокой температуры и вернула её домой. Когда Мер города угрожал выселить Кларис и её мать из их дома т.к не оплачивали свою аренду, Микаэла предложила заплатить за аренду теми деньгами что дала ей Эллука и спросила может ли остаться на время. Clarith happened to find Michaela in the forest when the latter collapsed due to a fever and brought her to back to her home. When the village mayor threatened to evict Clarith and her mother from their home since they haven't paid their rent, Michaela offered to pay the rent with the money Elluka gave her and asked if she could stay here for a while. Все жители любили Микаэлу из-за её замечательного характера, но она была обезумевший по отношению к дискриминации Кларисс из-за её белых волос. Когда мачеха Кларисс умерла, Микаэла предложила Кларисс покинуть вмести Деревню Ятски и сказала ей что она самый добрый человек которого когда либо встречала. Кларис, с новым счастьем, искренне согласилась. All of the townsfolk adored Michaela due to her wonderful personality, but she was distraught about how Clarith is discriminated by the rest of the village due to her white hair. When Clarith's stepmother died, Michaela suggested that she and Clarith leave Yatski Village and told her that she is the nicest person she had ever met. Clarith, with renewed happiness, wholeheartedly agreed. Микаэла и Кларисс покинули Посёлок Ястки и начали новую жизнь в Асиеде, сталица Ельпегорта. Там, обе начали работать на Кил Фризиса, глава торговой лиги. Один день, Кайл Марлон навестил Особняк Фризис и влюбился в Микаэлу, отдав ей подвеску с ракушкой чтобы доказать свою любовь. Микаэла приняла её, веря в то что это был просто дружеский жест. Кайл признался Микаэле о его помолвке с Рилиан Люцифиан д`Отриш и когда спросил у Микаэле о возможности "бросить все" и сбежать вмести с ней, она была шокирована. Michaela and Clarith left Yatski Village to start a new life in Aceid, capital of Elphegort.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 There, the two of them began working for Keel Freezis, head of the trading guild. One day, Kyle Marlon paid a visit to the Freezis Mansion and he fell in love with Michaela, giving her a shell pendant to prove his love for her. Michaela took it, believing that it was just a friendly gesture.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Kyle did admit his betrothal to Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and when he asked Michaela about the possibility of "leaving everything behind" and running away with her, Michaela was shocked. Однажды, Микаэла была в городе и пела, когда увидела Аллена Авадониа. Аллен тоже влюбился в неё, но Микаэла призналась себе что она не может ответит взаимностью. Аллен доставил Микаэле зелёный лук от Гумилии который, как выяснилось, имеет способность общаться с другими людьми, особенно с Эллукой и Гумилией. One day, Michaela was in town, singing and there she met Allen Avadonia. Allen too fell in love with her, but Michaela did admit to herself that she couldn't return those feelings. Allen delivered to Michaela a spring onion from Gumillia which is revealed to have the power to communicate to other people, notably Elluka and Gumillia. До Рилиан дошли новости о "романе" Микаелы с её женихом, Кайлом, из-за чего Рилиан послала вторжение в Эльфегорт под названием "Зелёная Охота". Эллука и Гумили пытались надовить на Микаэлу уехать на не определенное время, но Микаэла отказала остовлять сових друзей позади и рассказала им что намеренна жить как человек до последнего. Затем Микаэла и Кларисс сбежали в лес, под давлением Люцифианской армии. Микаэла не хотела остовлять Кларисс позади но была вынуждена невольно когда подсыпала снатворное ранее. Затем она была доставлена в убежише под колодцем. Аллен её находит и обещает помочь ей когда местность будет свободна от Люцифианских солдат. К сожалению Микаэлу убивает Ней Футапье ножом в спину, т.к Ней была переодета в Аллена Микаэла ей доверилась. Микаэла умерла и увидела Аллена в последний раз перед своей смертью. News traveled fast about Kyle Marlon's supposed "affair" with Michaela to Riliane, prompting Riliane to spark the invasion of Elphegort known as the "Green Hunting". Elluka and Gumillia attempted to persuade Michaela to leave indefinitely, but Michaela refused to leave her human friends behind and revealed to them that she intends to live as a human permanently. Michaela and Clarith then fled into the forest, pursued by the Lucifenian army. Michaela didn't want to abandon Clarith but she was forced to when she was unwittingly slipped sleeping pills earlier. She was then delivered to a shelter under a well. Allen finds Michaela and promises to help her escape once the coast is clear. Unfortunately, Michaela was stabbed by Ney Futapie, who was disguised as Allen. In her last moments, she wished for Clarith to be safe. Michaela died, not before seeing Allen one last time.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Не смотря на это, смерть вовсе не пришла с такой легкостью как ожидалось, дух Микаелы переродился в расток дерево который был восстонавлен Эллукой и Гумилией. Эллука и Гумилия выдали Кларисс настоящею личность Микаелы и попоросили у неё заботиться о Микаелы до её взросления, т.к была назначена чародейкой Хельда. Микаэла тогда появляется в своём духовном облике и прощается с Кларисс в окончательный раз, после того как сказала ей "я люблю тебя". Микаэла была посажена в лесу Хельда с помощью Кларисс и Рилиан. However, death didn't come by so easily, for Michaela's spirit transformed into a tree sapling and she was recovered by Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia. The two of them revealed Michaela's identity to Clarith and asked her to take care of Michaela until she matures, for she has been chosen to be Held's successor. Michaela then appears in her spirit form and says her final goodbyes to Clarith, not before saying, "I love you".The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Michaela was finally planted in Held's Forest by Clarith and Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Praeludium of Red Красное Прилюдие Когда Кайл атаковал Юкину Фризис, Гумиля, Жармен и Хельд уговорили Микаэлу помочь. Микаэла чувствует себя сомнительно, с того момента как потеряла своё человеческое тело. Но, Хельд говорит Микаэле что ей не нужно тело или голос; важно её сердце. Принявшия решение всех спасти, Микаэла поёт песню каторая выводит Кайла из строя и таким образом помогает ему вернуться в себя. Подвеска с ракушкой, каторая полностью идентичьна той что подарил Микаэле, сильно сверкала в ту ночь. When Kyle attacked Yukina Freezis, Gumillia, and Germaine, Held persuades Michaela to help. Michaela feels doubtful, since she has lost her human body. However, Held tells Michaela that she doesn't need a body or a voice; what matters is her heart. Determined to save everyone, Michaela sung a song that helped to incapacitate Kyle and return him to normal. Kyle's shell pendant, which is identical to the one that Michaela used to wear, had shone brightly that night.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Aftermath Последствия Из пепла старых, Микаэла быстро выросла в новое тысячилетние дерево, продолжая Хельда в роле защитницы леса и навсегда любимой жителями Ельпегорта. В последствии жизнь Микаелы не ясна до последнего года Эвелиос. Злобный Театр не прошел не заметно Микаелой из-за его влияния на лес. Жители теартра проевляли крайнию осторожность т.к знали что Микаэла может вмешаться и на прямую уничтожить театр. From the ashes of old, Michaela quickly grew up into the new millenial tree, succeeding Held as the guardian of the forest and forever loved by the inhabitants of Elphegort. Michaela's life afterwards is unclear until the last years of Evillious. Evil's Theater did not go unnoticed by Michaela due to it's corrupting influence on the forest. The theater inhabitants have taken precaution that Michaela may intervene since she can directly influence the theater.Evil's Court Crossfade - Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~ Личность и черты характера Микаэла была добрым, дружелюбным, и любопытным человеком, очарованной поведением людей и ежедневной жизнью. В результате её любопытства, она иногда нарушала правила. Аналогичным образом, она обнаружила что у людей есть много странных занятий и обычаев и не имела большое понятие в многих человеческих эмоциях, например романтика или любовь. В результате того что изначально была духом леса, Микаэла смотрела с высоты на не понятные и не обдуманные поступки людей, не смотря на это повела себя затем так же. Из-за времени в котором была человеком и провела с Кларисс, она со временем начала понимать эти чувства и поведения, она научилась любить, ненавидеть и испытывать зависть. Michaela was a kind, friendly, and curious person, fascinated with human behavior and everyday life. As a result of her curiosity, she could sometimes act disobedient.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Similarly, she found many actions and habits of humans odd and had little understanding of many human emotions, such as romantic affection or love.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Because she was originally a forest spirit, Michaela looked down upon the rash and emotional actions of humans, although later succumbing to such behavior herself. Due to her time spent as a human with Clarith, she grew to understand these feelings and behaviors, learning to love, hate, and feel jealousy.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Skills and Abilities Навыки и способности В роли духа леса, Микаэла была бессмертна, обладающая способностью самоизлечения пока находилась в лесу Хельда. А так же, она могла свободна перевоплотиться в животное, как правило в малиновку. После того как перевоплотилась в человека, она стала уязвимой но при этом была способна относительно быстро учить человеческие привычки. Как маг, Микаэла не могла сравниться с Гумилией, однако ей удалось успешно овладеть навыком волшебной поисковой песни, которую Эллука собиралась использовать, чтобы отыскать фрагменты смертных Грехов. Среди песен, которые Микаэла выучила, была Часовая Колыбельная, использующаяся непосредственно для поиска Грехов, а также Музыкальная Шкатулка Воспоминаний, для связи с Эллукой. Несмотря на свои выдающиеся способности, Микаэла не знала истинного смысла, который несли её песни: Эллука никогда не рассказывала их значения. As a forest spirit, Michaela was immortal, able to heal from any wound almost instantly while in Held's Forest. Similarly, she could freely transform into an animal, usually a green robin.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 After becoming a human, she became vulnerable to death but relatively quick to learn human habits and customs.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 As a mage, Michaela was not as adept as Gumillia but learned the necessary song spells as she searched for the sin fragments. Among the songs she learned was the Clockwork Lullaby, used to track the Sins, and Recollective Musicbox, to communicate their location to Elluka. Despite this, she did not understand the songs themselves as Elluka never taught her their meaning.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Микаэла владела навыком труда и была способна спокойно выполнят свою работу в качестве горничной. Имея натуральный мелодичный голос и талант к пению, Кил развил её пения с помощью репетиций до её выступлений. В результате её потрясающего голоса, она стала популярной среди людей Ельпегорта. А так же она была безграмотной из-за веры Эллуке в то что она научиться сама со временем, что стало невозможным для неё в роли крестьянки, фермера в Ятски. Michaela was skilled at labor and was quite capable at her menial tasks as a maid. Having a naturally melodious voice and talent for singing, Keel refined Michaela's technique with tutors before having her perform. Because of her amazing singing voice, she became a popular idol to the people of Elphegort. She was also illiterate due to Elluka's belief that she would learn along the way, which became impossible for her as a peasant farmer in Yatski.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Character Connections Взаимосвязи Ева Мунлит: Вдохновение к телу Микаэлы. Она видела как Ева совершает первородный грех и считала что у неё очень красивый внешний вид, хотя и была шокирована её поступком. Микаэла считала что Ева была очень слабым человеком. Гумилия: Дух леса, подруга Микаэлы. Микаэла и Гумилия были очень близки. Они проводили много времени вместе до того как перевоплотились. Микаэла всегда интересовалась прогрессом Гумилии в Люцифении, вечно спрашивая Аллена и используя Зеленый Лук для того чтобы убедиться что с ней всё хорошо, особенно в начале Зеленой Охоты. Часовщица Эллука: Наставница Микаэлы. Первоначально Микаэла её знала как подругу Хельда, и мощьную чародейку с своими секретами. Микаэла была очень благодарна Эллуке за то что дала ей шанс помочь Кларисс и следовала всем её инструкциям когда перевоплотилась в человека, не смотря на то что считала её вялой натурой. В конце, Микаэла была благодарна Эллуке за все чародейство которое она ради неё сделала. Хельд: Создатель и предшественник Микаэлы. Микаэла очень уважала Хельда и видела в нём, своего рода, отца, хотя и не всегда слушала его из-за своей любопытной натуры. Она очень за него беспокоилась во время Зелёной Охоты, когда поступил приказ сжечь лес. Позже она вернулась под его опеку, когда её душа заменила Тысячелетние Дерево. Кларисс: Лучшая подруга Микаэлы. Первоначально, Микаэла была полна благодарности к Кларисс, т.к. та спасла её, когда была в форме малиновки, и желала защитить её от злоупотребления жителями посёлка. В её глазах, Кларисс была замечательным и хорошим другом, в результате чего Микаэла её полюбила на столько на сколько понимала любовь. Микаэла решила остаться человеком, только ради того чтобы не бросать Кларисс. Аллен Авадония: Друг Микаэлы. Микаэла чувствовала себя не комфортно из-за высокой манеры общения Аллена, но после того как понизил свою манеру общения, ей доставляло удовольствие общение с ним. Она была рада видеть его после Зеленой Охоты и рассказала ему о своих опасений по поводу Кларисс и самой себя. Микаэла доверяла и симпатизировала Аллену, хотя не разглядела его истинных чувств по отношению к ней. Кайл Марлон: Поклонник Микаэлы. Микаэла просматривала Кайла с мягкой привязанностью, чувствуя симпатию к его отношению с матерью. Она не понимала его ухаживания и не отвечала ему взаимностью хотя, и приняла от него дружеский подарок. Тем не менее, Микаэла разозлилась когда узнала что он был помолвлен и решила что он просто хотел её подразнить. Она была раздосадованной из-за его вечного утверждении что любит её, даже к катастрофическим результатам, считая его глупым. Кил Фризис: Работодатель Микаэлы. Микаэла относилась к Килу с уважением и видела в нём заботливого и сильного человека. В результате, она начала о нём беспокоиться как о семьи и ей было больно убегать от его работы во время Зеленой Охоты, хотя была благодарна ему за то что обеспечил ей убежище. Микина Фризис: Ещё один работодатель Микаэлы. Микаэла была очарованна внешним видом Микины и её уважающей натурой. Несмотря на ненависть Микины к Ельпегортвцам, после пения Микаэлы на банкете Кила, Микаэла узнала что Микина очень заботливый человек. Eve Moonlit: The inspiration for Michaela's human body. She observed her committing the Original Sin and thought her to have a suitably beautiful appearance, although Michaela was frightened by the event. She believed Eve to be a very wicked person. Gumillia: A fellow forest spirit. Michaela and Gumillia were very close, with the former often spending time with the latter before they became human. Michaela asked for Gumillia's progress in Lucifenia whenever she could, asking Allen about her and using the Spring Onion, and became most concerned for her well-being during the Green Hunting. Elluka Clockworker: Michaela's mentor. Michaela initially knew her as a friend of Held, and a powerful sorceress with her secrets to keep. Michaela became grateful to the magi for giving her a chance to help Clarith and followed all her instructions on being human, although finding her to be rather lackadaisical in nature. In the end, Michaela was grateful to Elluka for all the sorceress had done for her. Held: Michaela's creator and predecessor. Michaela respected Held deeply and saw him as a father figure, although sometimes she would disobey his orders due to her curious nature. She was deeply worried about him during the Green Hunting when Lucifenia attempted to burn down the Forest of Bewilderment. She later returned to his tutelage when becoming the replacement Millennium Tree. Clarith: Michaela's best friend. Michaela was initially filled with gratitude for Clarith due to the aid she gave her as a robin, and wished to protect her from the abuses of the other villagers. She saw her as a wonderful person and friend, and eventually she even came to love her, for as much as she understood love. Michaela resolved to remain as a human for the sake of staying with Clarith. Allen Avadonia: A friend of Michaela's. Michaela was initially uncomfortable with Allen's serious, formal speech, but after he amended his words, she took pleasure in conversing with him over many subjects. She was happy to see him again during the Green Hunting, and told him about her fears for Clarith and herself. Michaela trusted and liked Allen, although she did not reciprocate his feelings of love for her and thought him foolish because of them. Kyle Marlon: A suitor of Michaela. Michaela viewed Kyle with a mild affection, feeling sympathy for his relationship with his mother. She did not understand his advances and did not reciprocate them, although she accepted his offer of friendship. Nonetheless, Michaela was angry to discover he was already engaged, believing he was just teasing her. She was vexed by his insistence on loving her even to disastrous results, believing him to be foolish. Keel Freezis: Michaela's employer. Michaela treated Keel with respect and viewed him as caring, as well as a confident individual. She came to care about him as family and it pained her to flee from his employ during the Green Hunting, though she was grateful that he provided her with a hiding place. Mikina Freezis: Michaela's other employer. Michaela was fascinated by Mikina's appearance and respectable nature, though initially cautious due to the woman's dislike of Elphegorteans. After singing for Keel's banquets, their relationship became warmer, with Michaela considering Mikina to be a very caring person. Trivia Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Микаэла является еврейским именем, произходность которого взята из мужского имени "Микаэль", которое означает "тот который как бог". *Michaela's name is a female Hebrew derivative of the male name "Michael", meaning "who is like God". *Никнейм Кларисс который бал дан Микаэле Робин, Grüne, взят из немецкого языка и означает "зелёный". *Clarith's nickname for Michaela as a robin, Grüne, is derived from German, meaning "green". *Звание которое ей дали жители Асиада, Дива, означает "известная певица женского пола"; слово извлечено из итальянского языка означающее "божественно". *Her nickname by the citizens of Aceid, ''Diva, means "a popular female singer or personality"; the word is derived from Italian, meaning "goddess". *Имя Микаэлы частично взято из имени её Вокалоида, Мику, в именеи Микаэла "Мик" от названия Вокалоида. *Michaela's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Miku, with Michaela's romanization containing "Mik" in it. Curiosities Любопытно *Very Amazing Spring Onion (Очень Уникальный Зеленый Лук) на прямую направлен к коллеге Хатсуне Мику и к Вокалоида Микаэлы. *The Very Amazing Spring Onion is a direct reference to Hachune Miku and Michaela's Vocaloid counterpart. Gallery Concept Art= 947936.jpg|Michaela's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide MichaelaH.png|Michaela's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 C4b7cc6d.jpg|Concept art of Michaela by Ichika 6953e873.jpg|Michaela's concept art by Ichika |-| Songs= Aku_no_musume_kingdom.jpg|(from left to right) Kyle, Michaela, Riliane, Allen and Germaine in The Daughter of Evil Haldaoe.PNG|Michaela in the Velvet Mix PV Green.png|Michaela and Allen as they appear in The Servant of Evil 102494.jpg|Michaela as she appears in The Daughter of White Iforgothowtopiggytail.png|Michaela and Clarith working as maids for the Freezis family MichaelaHB.PNG|Michaela is embraced by Kyle in Handbeat Clocktower EyEllukawazzup.jpg|Michaela in her forest spirit form talking to Elluka |-| Books= 12770.jpg|Michaela's profile in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12777.jpg|Michaela cleaning clothes with Clarith Green.jpg|Michaela in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green DoE novel.jpg|Michaela in her villager's clothes in the light novel 12786.jpg|Michaela in her robin form along with Clarith michaela.png|Michaela as a robin in the light novel 55371772201103231828261116663214511 012.jpg|Michaela singing in the outskirts of Yatski 55371772201103231828261116663214511 015.jpg|Michaela's etheral form while speaking to Clarith Daughter.of.White.full.1051282.jpg|Michaela's Human, robin and sapling form in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Pareludiumscan.jpg|Michaela in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Michaela&ClarithPrafazioGallery.jpg|Michaela in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue artist comments BackcoverFanbook.jpg|Michaela as seen in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook FanGreen.png|Michaela with Riliane and Allen in Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide BriocheOG.png|Michaela in the background as seen in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook |-| Manga= MichaelaNovelette.png|Michaela in The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Michaela in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver MichaelaKyleAkuMusu.png|Michaela and Kyle on the Aku Musu volume 1 cover MichaelaAkuMusu.png|Michaela in the yonkoma Michaelachibimanga.png|Michaela as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga MichaelaClarithDSoE.png|Michaela as seen in the manga EllukaMichaelaGumilliaDSoE.png|Michaela's original form in the manga Act2cover.png|Michaela as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga DoEAct2MichaelaGumillia.png|Michaela as seen in her apprentice attire in the manga MichaelaNewborn.png|Michaela as a human in the manga MichaelaApprentice.png|Michaela in her apprentice attire MichaelaClarithManga.png|Michaela wearing her Yatski clothing MichaelaClarithMaid.png|Michaela in her maid atire in the manga MichaelaDiva.png|Michaeala dressed up for Keel's banquets in the manga michaelacasualmanga.PNG|Michaela in her casual clothing Michaelabirdmanga.png|Michaela's robin form QuartetsMichaela.png|Michaela as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsMichaelaTree.png|Michaela as the Millennium Tree in the manga |-| Games= 010.jpg|Michaela in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai MikukoreMichaelaSkin.png|Hatsune Miku's Michaela skin in Mikucolle |-| Misc= Michaela.jpg|Illustration of Michaela by Suzunosuke 148790 236338536474710 730141051 n.jpg|An illustration of Michaela (top) by Suzunosuke Michaelacharavi.png|Avatar of Michaela to promote The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 manga MichaelaCountdownIchika.png|Illustration of Michaela for countdown of The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 release by Ichika MichaelaClarithIchika.png|Illustration of Michaela and Clarith for countdown of the manga's release by Ichika ChibiMikuIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Michaela among others by Ichika ChelseaMichaelaClarithIchika.png|Chibi comic featuring Michaela, Clarith, and Chelsea by Ichika MichaelaClarithMizutame.png|Illustration of Michaela and Clarith for The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 by Mizutame Tori MichaelaClarithLiveIchika.png|Signed illustration of Michaela and Clarith for a present campaign prize Appearances References en:Michaela Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дух Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:История Зла Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Сага Зла